


It feels damn right

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo





	It feels damn right

“Did we really do that? Did we fucking win?” Perišić’s voice outstood everyone else’s in the tunnel as they were running on their way to the locker room.

“We fucking did that! I guess being tired suits us, doesn’t it?” Luka said trying to imitate what he hoped would sound like a British accent.

It was pure chaos in the locker room. Smiles, euphorical laughter, hugs, Šime’s attempt to sing some song at the top of his lungs…

All of this made Mario incredibly happy, he was sure his smile would never fade and as he was staring at the captain being lifted on Rakitić’s shoulders he couldn’t help but turn that smile into a beautiful and sincere laughter.

“Seems like Mr. No Good is having a good time over there!” Domagoj said while handing him a beer. “Shut up man” was all Mario could manage to say before putting his right hand behind Vida’s neck in order to pull him into one of the tightest hugs he has ever given to anyone.

“I’m so proud of you” Domagoj whispered to Mario, whose face was resting on the blonde’s shoulder. “Let’s drink to this then” he said while lifting his beer, never breaking eye contact with his teammate.

Those eyes… those eyes never failed at making Mario feel like he was riding a roller coaster. His heart was literally in his throat. He felt a rush of blood to the head and then suddenly couldn’t control his body anymore. Was he really grabbing Domagoj’s hand while quickly walking away from the locker room? Where was he exactly going? Did the rest of the team notice the two of them walking away? Good questions that deserved good answers which Mario couldn’t find anywhere. In a matter of a few seconds the two croatians were back in the tunnel that listened to their joy some minutes earlier.

“Where are we going?” Domagoj said while smiling lazily, looking down at Mario’s bony fingers which were tightly tangled to his.

“Here” - that was the last word Mario could say, still shaking from the adrenaline he felt growing as seconds were passing by. Am I really about to do this? Wait, but what am I exactly doing? God knows how he needed answers right now; but it was too late.

He quickly left Domagoj’s hand putting it behind his neck just like he did a few moments before, only to push the blue eyed man on the wall with his whole body. He didn’t think twice. He never thought twice. He went for it and pressed his lips against his teammate’s ones. Now his hands were everywhere, first on Vida’s waists, then on his chest and then again grabbing his soft blonde hair. Now all the questions found the so awaited answers. Mario was doing all of this because it felt right. Domagoj’s hands found their way to Mario’s back and started pressing his body harder to his. The passionate kiss came to an end due to the lack of oxygen in the two men’s lungs. As soon as their lips parted Mario left out a small groan and looked at Domagoj straight in the eyes while cupping his face with his now shaky hands. It felt damn right.


End file.
